Data centers that support one or more businesses, factories or residential areas typically comprise one or more racks or cabinets filled with interconnection sites for optical fibers and fiber optic cables. In a typical installation, fiber optic cables that include multiple optical fibers from an external source (these are often known as “outside plant” or “OSP” fibers) enter the cabinet and are spliced together with individual optical fibers known as “pigtails.” Splicing typically occurs in a splice tray or similar component that includes multiple splice sites. The pigtail fibers are then connected within the cabinet to standard termination sites. The termination sites include termination ports that connect optically with “jumper” optical fibers that exit the rack or cabinet to supply data or other information in optical form to the remainder of the building or site. The termination sites can be provided in a number of forms, including fiber distribution cartridges, fiber distribution modules, multi-position adapter couplers and/or bezels.
Fiber management shelves are often provided a front door for providing selective access to the termination sites and elements near the front of the shelf and/or a rear door providing selective access to the splice panel and elements at the rear of the shelf. These doors may be easily opened and closed as needed. However, for some actions, including installing or removing termination sites or working on the splice panel, it may be useful to completely remove the front or rear door. Sometimes removal is required to add or remove elements from the splice panel; sometimes door removal merely makes it faster or easier to work on the interior of the splice panel. In either case, it may be necessary to remove screws and/or hinge assemblies, which may be spring biased and include multiple parts, from the shelf. It would be desirable to provide a fiber management shelf with a door that can be removed and reattached without tools which door still performs the functions of conventional doors on fiber management panels.